muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Aleal
Sketch tables Oh, and by the way, re: Grover's Lectures: The format I've been using for the sketch tables is to put the sketches with episode numbers at the top, in chronological order, and the sketches with cite tags under that. Then when there's an episode confirmation, we move the sketch up to its rightful place in the list. I'm glad you're doing the heavy lifting on the Grover sketches; I don't have the energy right now. :) -- Danny (talk) 19:17, 26 November 2006 (UTC) :Actually, I need to get back to papers and stuff, but I wanted to get a start on it, so there'd be a clear pattern and a place to move things. I'll re-arrange the order later. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 19:21, 26 November 2006 (UTC) Big Bird's mommy My posting on Talk:Episode 0302 is mostly directed at you. Obviously. -- Danny (talk) 19:13, 26 November 2006 (UTC) :It wasn't immediately obvious, but I took a first stab at Big Bird's mommy anyway (should she be capitalized ala Grover's Mommy and so on?) I tried to refrain from going too far into the potential abandonment issues or the possibility that his mother was a loose bird who had her egg in a nest of ill-repute or whatnot, while still indicating that these are deep waters. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 19:22, 26 November 2006 (UTC) ::Beautiful. I think the last sentence was going a bit far, but the rest is fantastic. -- Danny (talk) 19:33, 26 November 2006 (UTC) Bambi I don't have time to do anything more with it right now because I'm heading out, but we have Bambi. — Scott (talk) 01:01, 24 November 2006 (UTC) :I'd noticed that when going through the episodes, but kept debating whether it deserved its own page or to save it for a later block of references on the Disney page. I forget which episode, but Clifford refers to Seymour as Dumbo, there's the Lady and the Tramp bit in Dog City (special), a Dinosaurs episode spoofed The Little Mermaid with "Beneath the Ocean," the Disney Robin Hood appears on a scrpbook in Labyrinth, etc. And Muppets Tonight Episode 103: Billy Crystal includes Sal Manilla calling Bobo "Smokey the Butthead" and "Yogi the Butthead," and I'm saving the latter for a Hanna Barbera page, when/if I ever get my hands on The Flintstones to grab Bill and Joe's cameos. I'm going to change the redlink to Walt Disney, by the way, unless you're aware of some reference to the man personally, and not just the Disney entity. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 01:27, 24 November 2006 (UTC) ::Oh yeah, Bambi might go better on a Disney Movies page then. Also, Tom and Jerry is frigging awesome. — Scott (talk) 02:21, 25 November 2006 (UTC) :::It is, isn't it? I was succumbing to depression tonight, but then I find this, and am utterly euphoric. I'm slowly building up elements for a really great HB page. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 02:24, 25 November 2006 (UTC) ::::I linked it to Wikipedia, since I figured the article they have on it is way more detailed then ours would ever be, given that it's non-Muppet content. George B. ''(talk) 02:30, 25 November 2006 (UTC) :::::Yeah, just remember, George, Wikipedia links always go at the bottom, right above the category tag. Actually, if I felt it permissable, I'd write an in depth essay on it myself (I still have my text from the old Toonjunkies site), but I don't think it's appropriate, and at some point, it will probably be merged anyway. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 02:32, 25 November 2006 (UTC) Andrew's talk archive *Muppet Wiki Talk Archives